The HIV attachment inhibitor prodrug compound identified as 1-benzoyl-4-[2-[4-methoxy-7-(3-methyl-1H-1,2,4-triazol-1-yl)-1-[(phosphonooxy)methyl]-1H-pyrrolo[2,3-c]pyridin-3-yl]-1,2-dioxoethyl]-piperazine, and having the structural formula:
has been set forth and described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,745,625, which is incorporated herein in its entirety. This compound is the phosphate prodrug of the basic compound having the structural formula:
which is set forth and described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,354,924, also incorporated herein in its entirety. Both this compound and the prodrug identified above have so far demonstrated excellent prowess against HIV.
During scale-up procedures for the production of the phosphate prodrug compound, two compounds were utilized in an alkylation process between phosphonic acid, P-(chloromethyl)-, bis(1,1-dimethylethyl) ester and 1-(4-benzoylpiperazin-1-yl)-2-(4-methoxy-7-(3-methyl-1H-1,2,4-triazol-1-yl)-1H-pyrrolo[2,3-c]pyridin-3-yl)ethane-1,2-dione. However, these compounds have proved to be difficult to process, or unstable and difficult to procure on scale. Furthermore, the yields of the alkylation reaction using these compounds has diminished as the reaction was scaled up.
What is now needed in the art are new processes for making the HIV prodrug compound 1-benzoyl-4-[2-[4-methoxy-7-(3-methyl-1H-1,2,4-triazol-1-yl)-1-[(phosphonooxy)methyl]-1H-pyrrolo[2,3-c]pyridin-3-yl]-1,2-dioxoethyl]-piperazine, as well as intermediate compounds. These new processes should utilize distinct alkylation, amidation, chlorination and phosphate installation procedures. Also needed are new compounds and intermediates which are generated as a result of the novel processes.